


OC Kissing Week

by RazzBaerry19



Category: Star Mechanics
Genre: Bored so this happened, F/M, ockiss16, random ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBaerry19/pseuds/RazzBaerry19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my addition to the OC Kissing Week on Tumblr. Both characters are (obviously) ocs and I might add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OC Kissing Week

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me a picture she drew and I thought that it was worthy of a fic, so this happened

Razz splayed herself across the couch, trying to preen her wings with her fingers. She heard the front door slam closed suddenly.  
"Simon? That you?" She shouted in that direction.  
"Blaaagh." Was the only repsonse she got.  
A hoodie clad figure walked into the room almost immediately following that statement. Razz sat up on the couch and examined the teenage boy in front of her.  
"Simon! You look horrid! What happened?!" Razz exclaimed.  
"Praple happened. I am SO done with her!" The boy,Simon, responded in a slightly agitated tone.  
Simon suddenly gasped as he felt arms quickly wrap around his midriff. He looked down and saw the slightly smaller frame of Razz hugging him. Simon slowly slid his own arms around Razz's shoulders, only to be pushed onto the couch. Razz layed her head on Simon's rapidly beating heart, humming.  
"Wha-what is this?" Simon stuttered out.  
"It's called cuddling. It's a form of affection." Was the response, slightly muffled.  
"Why is it making me want to just hold you until the end of time? And why is my face hot?" Simon frantically sputtered.  
Razz giggled and snuggled her face deeper in Simon's hoodie. After a moment of that she abruptly stopped and looked at the frazzled boy. His emerald eye flicked to her and he opened his mouth to say something. Before he could make a single sound, Razz had put her hand over his mouth.She slowly removed her hand shifting herself closer to the boy beside her, and leaned closer still.  
"Can you promise me that this won't change your views on me?" She asked quietly, averting her eyes from his.  
"What won't change my views?"  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Razz closed the gap in between them, brushing her lips against his. Simon's eyes widened and his hand flew to his lips.  
"I-hu-wha-what?" He sputtered, cheeks a bright crimson.  
"Another show of affection. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to," Razz said, a slightly dejected look on her face,"I'll leave you alone."  
She hopped off the couch and started towards the door. Simon, after realizing what was going on, ran after the teen. He finally caught up to her, and grabbed her from behind. Razz's wings started twitching and she twisted around, almost punching Simon in the face. Simon simply hugged her closer, almost squeezing the life out of her.  
"I accept. I-i love you Razz."  
"And I love you too Simon."


End file.
